


Consultation

by Constabulary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constabulary/pseuds/Constabulary
Summary: "Some things are just out of your control, but you did your best with what you were dealt." He wasn't as introspective as his brother, but Emmet had his moments of reading people's feelings. Just this once, he might know what to say.
Relationships: Emmet / Original Female Character, Ingo / Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Consultation

This was frustrating. Things should have been second nature to her by now. How many battles, victories – defeats, did she have to experience before the feelings of nervousness didn't feel the need to rear their heads. Her heels may have been short, no more than two inches off the ground, but the sound they made was almost deafening with her increased pacing.

Noiro may have been new to her line of work now, but she was definitely experienced. She arrived from Hoenn years before and she yearned for some kind of job that would show all that she's learned. She only thought about traveling just to battle her way through Unova and unto the next region. A stationary life as a champion wasn't her style; so could you imagine her surprise hearing the major of Nimbasa City offering her the position of a Subway Boss. She rejected the proposal at first, but eventually took the job. It was funny to think about, she _almost_ thought about becoming some kind of Pokemon Coordinator at a point. Her mother did and succeeded! Surely it was in her blood somewhere, but it was something she couldn't put her mind to in the end.

"You worry too much~" a cheerful voice chimed, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to be greeted with that classic smile. Had she ever seen him _not_ smiling? Not that she could recall. He wore this smile the same way his brother wore his perpetual scowl. Clad in white, she felt it didn't suit his personality, but there had to be someway to differentiate the two. "You've had a great run this week." the person continued, "I'm honestly wondering how you can worry so much, you and Ingo think quite alike."

"You can't make a silk purse out of a Spoink's ear, Emmet." she retorted, stopping her stride. "I doubt winning _some_ battles this, is a good run. There is an _average_ you know." she folded her arms, "The triple and rotation lines are still _very new_ to the subway and I'd like to make a good first impression."

Emmet sighed, "By new, do you mean a couple years? Managing two Pokemon is easy, but three? Not so much, your average is fine!" Emmet jests, "Besides, as your line is under maintenance, Ingo and I thought rotating around the three of us for the Double Line would lessen the workload on him." Noiro sighed releasing her arms to adjust her hat. She tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear. He was right, she knew he was, but there were so many variables at play here. The whole reason Emmet was accompanying her on this line in the first place was one of them.

"I've been out of commission for a good wihle." she trails off in thought, staring out the window towards the lights that briefly light the dim subway car. She could see it out the corner of her eye that signature smile slowly fading out of sight. "I just feel, there's a lot of things I need to make up for. I can't exactly do anything under the tracks are fixed." Noiro closed her eyes. "The accident didn't do good press for Gear Station, I know that much."

She could remember it like it was happening at this very moment. The sound of shrieking metal and electricity cackling. It sounded like thunder was booming inside her skull, threatening to shatter her from within.

" _Noiro_. _"_ She was jolted back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to look up at him. The concern in his eyes made her feel guilty. "It was an _accident._ " It took her a moment to realize the aching wasn't her head but in her chest, spreading down her torso.

"I know, I just.." her hands slipped inside her jacket, arms folded tightly. It didn't hurt much anymore, but at times she remembered, it ached as if it were fresh. Emmet frowned, but his expression held empathy.

"Ingo was worried, you know." he began, "When you didn't answer your pager and the depot agents were in hysterics, we… didn't know what to think. We didn't know if you were okay."

Of course there wasn't anyone to blame she thought. Who – who could have possibly predicted that there would be an infestation on the tracks? The sheer possibility that a colony of Durant would choose the subway for a nest was preposterous! It wasn't _impossible_ but, still, the fact it happened – there's was nothing they could do, what protocol was there to follow in that situation?

They had destroyed the tracks in record time and pulling the emergency break only made thing worse– the train derailed. What could you do if your train derailed?

"There's wasn't a lot I could have done." she said, firmly. "But, I still could have done more, much more than what I did then."

* * *

There was only two concerns on her mind, keeping the trainer in her car safe and making sure those under her made it out safely.

"This is _not_ a drill!" Noiro yelled into the intercom, "This is a derailment! Take cover, protect yourselves and your Pokemon!" the moment her finger left the button everything moved in slow-motion almost. There was a temporary halt and she turned her body as best she could signaling for her Aggron to grab a hold of the young trainer and their Pokemon. Noiro rushed to press her back to the side of the car, Aggron followed suit and she tried her best to reassure the terrified trainer now under her care. There wasn't any thought given to herself before weightlessness took over.

Everything moved again as she no longer felt her back pressed to the side of car. After that, everything else went dark. No, her vision didn't black out, instead the car had taken out anything fixtures that lit the tunnel and the derailment cut the power. The sound of the metal grinding against each other, accompanied by sparks almost took her attention away, before she realized that the car was quickly turning unto its side. Once her heels touched the floor again, her mind ran a mile a minute.

This was the last car of the train. The brake. The emergency brake! There was a moment of hesitation, wondering if the momentum could prove disastrous. No! She didn't have time to think about the what-ifs as she quickly pulled on the emergency brake. She could hear the air bellowing so harshly, that the air itself could be felt through the now broken windows. There was a glimmer of hope in her that was quickly dashed away as the car keeled over suddenly.

Then everything went black.

* * *

There were injuries, thankfully not severe saved for herself. She didn't know of her fate until she woke up in the hospital a few days later. There was a beam through her abdomen. Luckily, it had hit her at an angle so nothing vital was hit, but her ribs weren't so fortunate. She was out of work for three months.

The trainer that was battling her came out unscathed, thank goodness. They visited her to thank her and she was flattered. Aggron, unsurprisingly came out unscathed, in fact there seemed to be more damage to the train than the steel type. It made her laugh so proud he was despite everything. A resolve as steel as his being. A small smile crept on her face, her Pokemon was pleased with the situation why not her?

"If I had realized the problem sooner, I could have done something _more_. I wouldn't be taking up space on an already cramped line."

"Iro.. If not for you, who knows what would have happened on that train. There could have been much worse cases than you and Aggron. You and Aggron could have been worse! You could have-" he cut himself short. Emmet knew he couldn't understand her feelings at this moment, what she could be thinking and going through, but he could at least try to let her know the good she did. "You did a fantastic job as a Subway Boss and you should know that."

There was silence after that.

"Iro? Hey, come on," he stepped closer and felt his heart drop. She wasn't staring into the reflective window in front of her, she was looking ahead, but staring at him. Her brows furrowed in anger but softened in defeat. Somehow, she felt this was her fault. When their eyes met she pulled the front of her cap down to hide them. In one motion he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Ingo would agree with me!" If only Ingo were here. He was much better at articulating things like this; he was only better at physically showing things. He reached towards her hat, gently pushing it up with the back of his hand. The moment her eyes were within view he used his thumbs to push up under her eyes. A forced smile. "We were so wor- we thought we _lost_ you Noiro.." He held her face, "You were willing to _die_ to protect everyone on that train."

He would repeat her bravery an infinite amount of times if he needed to, he wanted-- _needed_ her to understand that the steps she took were the best ones. He stared directly into her eyes and could see all the hurt she'd been holding unto it, he'd be heartless to not feel it too. His eyes stung. His hands trailed down to cradle her cheeks.

"Some things are just out of our control, but you did best with what you were dealt." Noiro reached up and returned his kind gesture, covering her hands with his own. When her hands finally fell she leaned forward pressing her head to his chest. The motion pushed her hat back and it slid off her head.

"Thank you Em." she said, finally giving off some sort of comfort in her voice, "I really appreciate it." He slowly pulled her in closer, arm circling her back. She seemed to melt in his arms, relaxing at last.

"I should be thanking you for all your hard work." he turned his face into hers, lips pressed to the nape of her neck. It was intimate enough for them to know how the other felt about what was said here. One hand of Noiro's gripped Emmet's shoulder as the other laid a palm flat on the back of his neck, rubbing back and forth gently. He thought of how she looked in the hospital, he felt the discomfort deep in his stomach and he held her tighter.

" _I never want to see you like that again."_ Emmet leaned up to look into her eyes once again. He held her face in his hands and his signature smile slowly crept on his face. "Ingo shares that sentiment." his eyes closed in pure glee. He reached down to pick up her hat and upon straightening, he leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her cheek as he placed the hat firmly on her head.

"Now, let's have a something good to put on the record today!" it amazed her at how he could just go from serious to carefree in such a short amount of time; but it did wonders.

Noiro gave him a smirk while turning her attention to the subway car door. She felt a spark lighting a fire up inside her again. Emmet was right, there are some things out of her control, but...

At least she had someone that could help her manage was she could.


End file.
